My Blood Brother
by SweetNocturnalBliss
Summary: Cox needed a transfusion. JD offers up his blood. On top of it all Jordan is going out of town and JD has the honor of watching over Cox for the weekend. Let the good times roll! JD/Cox Friendship. They work better as friends.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own, just having fun. Can't get enough of JD/Cox friendship. Yeah, sorry just friendship, no slash.

Title: My Blood Brother

Rating: T for language that will undoubtedly come up.

Characters: JD/Cox friendship

Summary: Cox needed a blood transfusion and JD was more than glad to help. Cox is not happy, and of course JD has been chosen to watch over Cox at his apartment for the weekend. Good times ahead.

"For God's sake, Jordan, why didn't you just let me die." Cox let his head fall back on the pillow.

She shrugged. "Well, I was considering it, but then I thought if you died JD might try to be the father figure for Jack and Jennifer and then I'd have to kill him, which means I would go to jail and my sister would probably get custody and everyone's life would be screwed up all because I let you die. So, I let them go ahead with the transfusion."

He groaned. "But they gave me Newbies blood! I have Maria's blood running through my veins at this very moment." He shivered. "I feel so dirty and it's on the inside. Damn it Jordan I can't wash it off!"

"Oh relax, it's just a little of his blood." She took his hand in hers. "It's not like his blood is going to take over yours and you're going to become his clone or something."

Squeezing his eyes shut he held up a hand to silence. "Do not even joke about that, puh-lease!"

"Hey there, BB!" JD walked into the room with a broad smile on his face.

He raised an eyebrow. "BB?"

"Blood Brother," The young doctor responded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Isn't this great! I mean we're closer than ever now!"

An annoyed whimper floated out of Cox and he glared at Jordan. "You should have let me die."

She patted his hand and nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right."

JD waved them off. "You guys are such jokesters."

"Newbie, I'm hoping you came here for something because if not, and you're just going to rub it in my face that I now have your girly blood running through my veins, well I will hurt you. Even if my fighting has resorted to hair pulling and scratching," He held his hands up with the tips of his fingers curled. "I will take these nails, drive them through your skin, and rip your heart out with them."

JD was looking off and Cox just sighed as he realized the kid probably missed most of his speech. Great, just great. He whistled to get JD's attention back.

"Oh, um I came here to tell you that the wound is healing nicely and there's no infection, so you can go home tomorrow." He smiled, knowing that Cox may act like he wasn't grateful on the outside, but on the inside his mentor was all warm and fuzzy with gratitude.

"That bit of good news probably just saved your life." Cox was used to being a doctor, not a patient and he was anxious to get out of here. Many of the interns and staff had sneaked a peak looking at him as though he were a dragon in a cage. He was ready to be home and out of the spotlight. "Leave Rachel, before I sick Jordan on you."

"Perry, Perry, Perry," JD said putting his hands on his hips. "You know I can't stay. I have other patients that need me too, but don't worry. I took the whole weekend off so we can take care of you this weekend BB."

Cox was about to tear him a new one, but JD flew out of the room before a word left his mouth.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, na-ho." He balled his hands into fists. "I am not spending the weekend with Cecilia. It's just not happening."

Jordan sucked in air through her teeth. "Well, see you kind of are. I have that conference in Vegas. My mom is going to watch the kids, but you're not well enough to stay home by yourself yet."

"So you, the she devil, are going to go to Vegas, gamble, drink, probably sleep with someone to keep from going to jail at one point, and you won't have the kids." He pointed to himself. "While, I am stuck not only with Hailey's blood running through my veins, but also with her roaming around my apartment for the next two days."

She nodded. "Yup that sounds about right."

"Jordan, I am begging you, take me with you." He grasped her hand pulling it to his chest. "I'll sleep in a closet while you bang the head of hotel security. I will eat in the bathroom and make sure no one knows that I am with you. Just do not leave me alone for forty eight hours with Megan."

"Yeah let me think about that for a minute," She tilted her head pensively. "No." He groaned and released her hand. "Come on, Perry this is best and you know it. If you go to Vegas and something happens than I have to take you to a hospital where you don't know any of the doctors. At least if DJ crashes for the weekend and something does happen you know you'll be okay." She held in a laugh. "Granted you may come out of this wearing a skirt."

"Ahh, Jordan!" He grimaced. Spending the weekend with Newbie was not on his to-do list now or ever.

"Oh, and DJ will be taking you home tomorrow since my flight is at six a.m." Standing up she gave him a peck on the lips. "See you Monday Perry." She rushed out of the room.

"Jordan don't do this to me! Jordan!" He called after her but to no avail. She was gone and he was stuck. A shiver ran through his body. A whole weekend with Newbie. One of two things would happen in that time. He would kill himself or he would kill JD. Only time would tell which it would be.

Cox rested his head on the pillow and rubbed his face. He'd kill the drunk driver that hit him if he weren't already dead. A piece of glass had nicked the artery in his leg. It was just his luck that they were low on his type of blood in the hospital. He realized it was more than luck. He had to be cursed for Newbie to have the same type of blood.

They had to go into repair the artery, so his thigh was wrapped in gauze. He had a gash on his head and a concussion, but other than that it was mostly bumps and bruises. He didn't need a damn babysitter, but as cruel as Jordan was she wasn't going to let Perry sit home by himself. He groaned again. She should have let him die. It would have been more merciful.

AN: So, I'll have Chapter 2 up shortly. I'm also working on a short story for a contest, so I'll be going back and forth. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Wow Kudos on all the reviews! I'm glad you guys are liking it. So, as we move into chapter 2, which is a little short, sorry about that, there is a bit more JDA and the wonderful JDA that we all love will continue to progress in the story. So please do enjoy.

Chapter 2

Perry gave a relaxed sigh as his head hit the pillow on his couch. Newbie had propped a few cushions under his mentors ankle to keep the leg elevated. The girl had been unusually quiet on the ride over, but he didn't question, no, he just let the silence go on, because he knew all too soon it would be swept far far away likely never to be seen again.

"So, Perry, are you thirsty, hungry, can I get you something?" JD asked, clapping his hands together. "Oh, I could make waffles!"

"Do na-hot start singing the waffles song, Leslie. It would not do any good to have both of us maimed." He tilted his head thoughtfully. "Though admittedly it would probably cheer me up just the slightest bit, but then some how you would probably wind up staying here. Then yet another annoying person could come and watch over us both, and to be honest with you newbie, I'm just not sure I wouldn't go into the bathroom over there and slit my wrists with a razor."

JD smiled and waved him off. "You are such a kidder." He went over and sat on the recliner. "Hey, I was thinking that since we're BBFE's maybe I could come over more often. Maybe like have a guys night. You know drink beer, watch a game, eat buffalo wings."

Cox was already shaking his head. "I have no idea what BBFE's is, but truthfully I don't care and in order to have a guy's night, Joanie, you would actually have to be..well...a guy, and since you are lacking the proper equipment a guys night is rather unlikely."

JD pursed his lips looking slightly confused and just a bit hurt. "BBFE is blood brothers for ever." He quickly went to the kitchen before the older man could reply.

Perry whimpered and put the pillow over his face. He was definitely going to jail for murder one. It was coming. He could feel it in his bones.

The phone rang and he quickly picked it up, grateful for the distraction. "Please, please, please tell me there's an emergency at the hospital and you need JD to come and help, so that he will la-heave me in peace." In reality Perry knew they would have paged the annoying girl in the kitchen, but he could still hope right?

"Oh come on Perry, it can't be that bad," Jordan's voice floated over the phone. "I know the girl is..."

"The devil?" He finished for her. "The bane of my existence, or at the very least the girl whose blood is now running through my veins and trying to dominate me."

"Oh stop whining. DJ, as annoying as he may be, is not going to turn you into the girly man that he is. It's just a little blood and a weekend together."

He whimpered. "Look, I know your monster DNA is immune to, well everything, but I'm human Jordan, human, and there is only so much a human can take before he resorts to desperate measures."

"Yeah, you're fine," She said. "Look I just wanted to make sure you hadn't slaughtered the kid. I've got to go though, the black jack tournament is about to start and the dealer is smokin' hot, so I'm going to let you go now. Okay, buh bye."

"Jordan, Jordan don't you hang up on me!" It was too late. The only he sound he got was the insistent buzz saying there was no one at the other end of the line. "Damn it!" He slammed the phone down.

JD came back into the room carrying a tray of bacon and eggs. Perry had barely noticed the smell, but now that he saw the food is stomach rumbled in approval.

"Here we go," JD said with a smile placing the tray in front of his mentor. "I thought since you were healing and all you might need a little more than just waffles."

"Wow Betty Crocker, and here I thought all you were was a pretty face and a skirt." He grabbed a fork and stabbed some eggs.

JD's face tightened, but Perry didn't notice. "Well, I'm full of surprises." He tried to keep a smile on his face, but sometimes it seemed like no matter what he did, it was never good enough.

While his mentor ate, JD put on 'Cheers'. It was always good for a laugh.

"Aren't you hungry, Jane?" Perry was chewing on a piece of bacon when he noticed the younger doctor didn't have a plate in front of him.

JD gave his best smile. "No, I'm not a big breakfast guy. I'll eat around noon."

Perry nodded. He finished the last few scraps and pushed the plate away. "Not bad newbie. Fifty years ago you would have made a great housewife."

JD gave a false laugh. "You're hilarious BB."

"Yeah, don't call me, ever again." He winced in pain as his thigh muscle tightened.

"Dr. Cox are you okay?" JD asked seriously. He was still a doctor first.

His mentor nodded. "Yeah, just a muscle spasm."

"You want one of your pain killers?" JD started to get off the couch.

"No," He said quickly. JD eased back to his seat. "See newbie there's a game on later, and if I want to drink I'm sure as hell not going to take any pain killers. As a doctor you should know that if I did take a painkiller and drink that I'd probably wind up back in the hospital. More than likely I'd be in a coma, so no, no painkillers newbie."

"Okay," JD replied exasperated. Wanting to pick up the mood, he decided it was time to try out the blood brothers song he had made up in the car on the way home. He stood up and started dancing to the beat in his head.

"We're blood brothers forever, oh yeah! We're blood brothers forever, oh yeah! We're always there for each other, because we are forever blood brothers..."

"Oh my ga-hod!" Perry interrupted. "You are not actually singing about that."

JD clasped his hands on his laps and slowly sat down. "I was just kind of excited because..."

"Look Angela, I don't know if you understand this, but blood brothers exchange blood back and forth," He gestured between the two of them with his index finger. "You gave me blood. I did not give you blood. There for you are a donor and nothing more. We are not now, nor will we ever be blood brothers. In fact I'm honestly thinking about having a treatment of Plasmapheresis to get all of your dirty blood out of my body. Do you get it now Sheryl? We are not blood brothers."

Perry didn't notice JD's hand tighten on the remote. "Yeah, I get it."

"Good, so get rid of all those sentimental ideas in your head." He leaned back on his pillow and started watching TV again, never noticing the subtle frown that lingered on JD's lips.

It wasn't long before Perry fell asleep. JD watched his mentor resting peacefully for a moment before sighing. He grabbed the plate and walked into the kitchen, trying not to feel bad about what Perry had said. It was in his nature. JD couldn't expect him to change, not even after a close brush with death. Dr. Cox was Dr. Cox and there was no changing that, no matter what.

JD cleaned the kitchen and went back into the living room. He tried not to feel annoyed or hurt, but something inside of him had withered and he was tired of being the same JD. He was tired of bouncing back like everyone else. It had taken it's toll on him, but he couldn't let anyone else know that. He was JD, the happy, go-lucky, jokester that everyone looked to for a laugh. Sitting in the recliner he watched TV for a while before falling asleep to a 'Good Time's' marathon.

TBC - Please Review, and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Loving the love! You guys are great. Thanks for the suggestions, but to be honest, I have no idea where this story is going. I write as it comes to me. Write and run it's what I do. In other news updates may be a little longer in between, as I am now planning a wedding. Even though I've been married for 3 years, the hubby and I never had an actual wedding. So on our four year anniversary we will be renewing our vows, having a love fest, professing our undying emotion in front of a lot of witnesses, eh however you want to put it. It won't be weeks between updates or anything, but maybe a few more days in between.

So, read on, enjoy, and hopefully you will get your fix of JDA, at least for today.

Chapter 3

Perry woke up a few hours later and looked around. "Newbie?" He questioned into the blissful silence of his apartment. "Newbie are ya here?" Again nothing, so he gave a sharp whistle. "Yo, Anita, my leg is throbbing and the bandage needs to be changed." The comforting silence tightened his chest in hope.

He pulled himself up and grabbed his crutches. It was only noon, but hey it was five o'clock somewhere. He hobbled over to his bar and poured a drink. Just as the glass touched his lips his front door opened.

"Hey there temporary roomy!" JD walked in carrying a brown paper bag. "Thought you would be hungry so I went out and picked up some tacos."

Perry groaned and finished his drink in one gulp. Smacking his lips he said, "Yeah, not really hungry there, Chloe, but thanks for the thought." He poured another drink and headed back to the couch. Grabbing the remote he turned on a Red Wings game. They were ten minutes into the first period against the Philadelphia Flyers, so he settled in for the onslaught.

He didn't noticed JD's slight frown before the kid put a smile on his face and sat down next to him. "No problem." He pulled a taco out of the bag and started to eat. "How's your leg feeling?"

Perry pulled moved his robe and lifted the his boxers up a little. "Needs to be changed, and since I'm in the middle of a game, you wouldn't mind getting the necessary provisions there, would ya Patrice?"

JD held the taco half way to his lips. "Yeah, no problem B...err Perry." He put the taco on the table and headed for the bathroom.

His heart was sinking and for the life of him, he couldn't understand why. His mentor was the same ol' mentor he'd always had. Tough love and all that good jazz, but something felt different. JD found himself alone more often than not. At least when he was off.

Turk was married to Carla and they had a beautiful baby girl. Elliot was dating Keith. Dan was up to his usual antics, living in his moms attic and such. JD had almost made things good again with his dad, but Sam Dorian had died before things had truly gotten anywhere. JD didn't blame his dad, not really. It was just his luck. At the end of every day he acted like he was okay with the way things were, but in reality he was the one alone. He was the one trying to figure things out by himself when everyone else had someone to go to.

Turk was still his best friend. The brother he wished Dan could be. The family he'd had since college. They were still close, but things weren't the same. JD was used to things not being the same, especially growing up with so many different step fathers in his life. It was disorienting and never safe and in the end he always wound up hiding in his room for hours on end.

That's what JD had been doing lately. Hiding in his own apartment, not going out. Things were familiar. The furniture didn't move unless he moved it. It was his choice when things changed in his apartment. Well for the most part. He couldn't stop a leak from happening, but he could fix it. He had some sort of control. Unlike his life.

He went back to Perry and changed the bandage, still lost in thought. Perry had his eyes glued to the TV barely noticing what JD was doing.

"All finished," The younger doctor said with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks," Perry replied half heartedly. "Oh come on!" He griped. "That was so not hooking!" He slammed his drink on the table.

"So not hooking!" JD mimicked, throwing his hand out for exaggeration. He got a sidelong glance from Perry and gave an embarrassed smirk.

The whistle blew and the first period was over. Perry leaned back in his seat and threw his arm on the back of the couch.

JD clasped his hands together. Despite how much he adored his mentor and was quick to be able to come up with something, he found himself having a hard time thinking of conversation topics. "So do you need anything?"

"Besides you leaving me alone?" He shook his head slowly. "Nooo, really that's all I need. So if you have some weekend errands to run don't let the door hit ya where..." He glanced behind JD. "Well you don't really have an ass, so just don't let the door hit ya."

"No, no, I don't have anything to do." He pursed his lips and looked back at the TV. It was the truth. JD had volunteered and while part of it was that he always wanted quality time with his mentor, the other part was because he had absolutely no social life to speak of anymore. He hung out with his friends on occasion outside of the hospital, but most nights he was alone.

Perry started to look back at the TV, but stopped when he noticed something. The kids eyes had dark bags and were slightly puffy. "You know you might want to look into some Preparation H, Dorothy."

"Ha, you're funny." JD replied with a half smile.

"Seriously Newbie have you been getting any sleep?" He held up his hand before JD could talk. "And I'm not asking because I'm worried or being sentimental, but because if you're not getting any sleep than the patients are the ones who suffer and if you kill anyone, well let's face it I'm going to be frowned upon more than I already am, and then I would have to make what's left of your life, well miserable, and while that might be extremely entertaining, I would lose time with my kids and I like my kids, Newbie."

JD kept quiet for a moment. He hadn't been sleeping well, but he never expected his mentor to notice. Even after he fell asleep earlier he only got about fifteen minutes before he jerked awake and went out to get food. It wasn't unusual for him. An old past time as a kid, but after he'd gone to college and found a new crowd, after he'd found Turk really, things had changed and he found himself sleeping through the night for the first time in a long time.

"Pshaw," JD mocked. "Sleep and I, we're good buddies. We've been getting along great lately."

Perry crossed his arms over his chest. "Really, than you're pillows must be made out of rocks so that when you're sleeping on your girly belly they press into your eyes and leave dark bruises underneath."

"Look, I told you I'm sleeping so get off my case, all right?" JD snapped. He picked up his taco and took another bite.

Perry stared at his protégé for a moment. The kid rarely snapped, and usually when he did, JD was either really hurting, or really didn't want to talk about something. Every so often it was both.

Perry felt the nagging pang of guilt settle into his chest. Groaning he rolled his eyes. "Look, I don't know if you're PMS'ing because it's that time of the month, but you did..." Suddenly his mouth was very dry.

JD smiled and talked through a mouthful of taco. "Save your life, I know so cool right!"

"No, no," He said shaking his head vigorously. "You did not save my life. You just...postponed my death."

Swallowing his food the younger doctor's smile turned into a full blown cheesing grin. "So, by postponing your death, I..."

There was no way in hell Perry was ever going to say it out loud. Nope, just not going to happen. "You infected me with your feminine DNA which can be the o-ho-nly reason I'm even going to ask you this question, because Newbie, I'm just not a sappy bastard. It goes against everything I believe in, and yet, I'm still going to give you this once in a life time opportunity to tell me about your..." He shuddered. "Feelings."

JD balled up the empty taco wrapper and threw it in the bag. "Look, thanks for the concern, but I'm fine." He gave his mentor a false smile. "You just have to put up with me until Monday when Jordan gets back. I give you back to her intact, I leave, and our lives go back to normal."

Perry raised an eyebrow. "How can it be that something rational just came out of your mouth? You John Sally Rosita Michelle Angela Dorian's mouth? Please tell me that they did not put my blood in your body because," He grabbed his stomach. "I think I may just have to be sick."

"I like how you incorporated all the girls names in there," JD replied his anger starting to bubble again. "And no, you don't have to worry. You got my less than manly blood, but I didn't get any of your superior Perry Cox blood." Standing up he grabbed the bag and started for the kitchen.

"Sherry, darling the tampons are in the bathroom!" He called after him. "Oh and there's some midol in the medicine cabinet, you might want to take some for the rapid mood swings you're having!" JD continued into the kitchen and Perry wiped his face. "Damnit, I still can't stop."

He realized something was eating at JD, but the kid wasn't talking. Normally you didn't have to pry anything out of Newbie. He just talked and talked and talked and talked and talked and talked and talked and talked and it was as annoying as the last part of this sentence. It didn't really matter if you wanted to hear it or not, because he would still tell you. So what the hell had happened in the last few days that had made the kid so damn touchy?

**TBC**

**Reviews make me all warm and squishy inside.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry it's taken so long, but here's the next part, Hope you guys enjoy!!

JD had been sitting in silence next to Perry for a while. The older man didn't seem to be bothered by the silence. He just continued watching his hockey game. JD didn't even pretend to be interested anymore. He just sipped on his beer and tried to follow the game.

He didn't understand any of it, but the fights were always interesting to watch. They seemed to get their aggressions out and then went back to the game as though nothing had happened. Well after their four minute penalty.

Tilting his head he looked up.

He and Doctor Cox were on the ice. Cox wearing a Red Wings jersey and JD clad in a Flyers jersey. The puck was in Cox's possession as JD faced off with him.

"You're on my ice now, Newbie." He said stick handling the puck. "And you're going down."

JD laughed mockingly. "Bring it!"

Cox hurled himself forward cross checking JD into the glass and skated by him. JD sucked in a new breath of air to replace the one that had been knocked out of him and started after Cox. The older man was close to the net, he glanced over his shoulder and winked at JD.

Rage filled up inside the younger man and reaching out with his stick he shoved it between Perry's skates. Perry's skate's got caught up and he fell to the ice sliding across it. Getting up he rounded on JD and threw his gloves off.

"All right, newbie, that's it let's go."

JD nodded. "You wanna go? Let's go!" He threw off his gloves and went to take a swing at Cox.

Perry ducked and crashed into JD's midsection careening them both to the ice. JD laid on the cold rink in a daze as Cox got back on his skates.

"Told you newbie. This is my ice." He gave his award winning grin, and skated away.

JD shook his head and came out of the day dream. Yeah maybe it was good they weren't like that.

They finished watching the game and after Dr. Cox threw a tantrum when the Red Wings lost he announced that he was going to bed. It was only nine, but JD suspected the older man wanted to get away from him. For once he didn't say anything and just let his mentor walk away.

A crash pulled Perry from his sleep. He blinked at the clock which told him it was just after midnight. "Newbie," He yelled. "Whatever you broke better not have been expensive!"

There was no answer and for a moment he was tempted to go back to sleep, but there was this nagging feeling in his gut telling him to get up. "Newbie!" He shouted again. Still no answer. Groaning he got up. He ignored his crutches and limped into the living room.

One of his side table lamps was on the floor in a thousand pieces. "Aww geez, Clarissa, what the hell!" Looking around he realized that the kid was no where to be seen. "Newbie?" He whistled and looked around the apartment. That was when he noticed that the curtains for the sliding glass doors were blowing. The balcony doors were open.

He hobbled over in his the most aggressive limp he could muster and pulled the curtains back. The raging speech was pushed to the side by his heart leaping from his chest into his throat. The kid was standing on the concrete wall, a bottle of brandy in his hand. His face was somber as he overlooked the city below.

"JD," He said gently. He didn't want to scare the kid.

JD looked over his shoulder and a smile spread across his face. "Dr. Cox! Whatre you doing sup?" His words were slurred, but still coherent.

"Oh, I just couldn't sleep anymore. Thought I would see if you were still up and we could..." He swallowed thickly. Perry really hated having to say this. "Talk."

He took a swig of the brandy and laughed. "Ya riiiiight! You don't wanna talks to me!" He wobbled and Cox stepped forward, but JD was able to regain his footing. "You soooooo hate me! You hate the fact that I call you my mentoooor," He started flailing his arms. "You hate the facst that we work t'gether, oh and lets not forget how much you haaaaaate the fact that some of my blood is running through your veins! Just g'away. Jordan'll be home 'morrow night n' you won't have to deal with my anymore."

"I don't hate you, JD," Perry said taking another step closer. "Why don't you just come down from there and we'll go inside where it's warm okay?"

JD looked around as if just realizing he was outside. "Wow, yours apartamement is really really really really high!"

"Yeah and falling would be really. Really, bad," He took another step and held out his hand.

"Oh mysgod this would be the ultimate eeeeeeeeagle!" He spread his arms and giggled.

"You're not a bird, Liza, you won't fly," He told him adamently. "You'll hit the concrete and die, now give me your damn hand!"

"Geez yous angry! I know you hate me, but you don't have to yell!"

Perry took several deep breaths. "No, newbie, I'm no mad. Just give me your hand and we can go get something to eat. I think there's a few slices left of pie in the fridge."

"Oooh pie!" JD held out his hand. "I loves me some pie!"

Perry grabbed it and yanked the kid off the ledge.

"Whoa!" JD stumbled into Perry and the older man hissed in pain. "That was wheeee fun!"

"I bet it was." Perry said through clenched teeth. He helped JD into the apartment and let him fall on the couch. He limped over and sat on the other end of the couch and put his leg up on the table. "You want to tell me what in the hell you were doing standing on the ledge of the balcony?"

JD took another swig of brandy. "Nope!"

Reaching over Perry jerked the bottle from his hand.

"Hey!"

"You were an inch away from falling to your death, Jane," He snapped. "I don't know what the hells been up your ass the last few days, but if you don't tell me what's going on right now I swear the next the next time I catch you ready to jump, I won't try and stop you." It was a lie. A huge lie, but JD was acting so unlike himself it was extremely frightening.

"S'nothings going on! I just wanted to fly wheeeee!" He held out his arms like he was a plane and then fell back into the cushions of the couch laughing.

"Yeah, newbie listen," He crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not good at this sentimental crap, but something is obviously buzzing around in that head of yours. Something that made you get up on the ledge of balcony and consider taking a flying leap. Now while having you out of my life forever is not exactly a bad thought, if you died too many people would consider cutting off my scrotum if I were able to prevent it. So I need you to tell me me what's going on, right now."

He stood there waiting as JD stared off into nothing, a smile on the kids face. JD was an odd sort of person. He would make jokes, pretend nothing was wrong. He bottled everything up until something shook the bottle, the fizz popping the top and making everything spill over. For a moment he had seen it when JD's dad had died, though the kid quickly replaced the top and went back to his own self.

It was true that JD needed some help getting through it and that was fine. That's all it was though. Some help. As long as he could remember the kid never cried, never freaked out. He never through a punch, never broke anything. He was always trying to be kind and good natured. Perry had never seen the kid this...well broken.

JD waved him off. "I's fiiine, Dostor Coxxy!" He missed the older mans cringe at the nickname. "I be drunk!"

"Yeah, well that's obvious, Penny." He moved to the chair as his leg started to cramp. "But something else is obviously bothering you or else you wouldn't have been trying to intimidate Superman."

JD staring at him, a huge grin on his face. Cox kept a glare in his eyes, a warning look to tell JD that he'd better start talking. For a moment he thought his glare would fail for the first time in history, but then the smile fell from the younger doctors face.

His eyes took on a distant look. "My dad left when I was really young. At first Dan and I would get calls and letters, but after that we only heard from or saw him on special occasions."

Cox noticed that JD's words had become very clear all of a sudden. The kid reeked of alcohol, but something seemed to be sobering him. He really didn't want the history lesson, but there was still a cold knot of fear inside of him that told him to shut up.

"Mom married just about every new guy she met, but they never cared about me or Dan. A few really, really didn't like us. This one guy hated us so much..." He trailed off and shook his head. "I don't even know what I'm talking about."

Dr. Cox could guess where the sentence had been heading, but the kid obviously wasn't ready. "Well why don't you tell me what you were thinking about when you were standing on the ledge outside my apartment."

JD's head fell back on the pillow. "It was stupid. I mean you could have died!"

"Ugh, I think you're a little confused there, newbie. You were the one who could have died."

"No, I mean the accident you were in was stupid! It was meaningless and you could have died, just like..." He trailed off again. "All because of that idiot drunk driver."

Suddenly the pieces fell into place. Perry realized what all this was about. The kid had truly been terrified that Cox was going to die after the accident. JD's dad had only been dead three months.

"I didn't die, Newbie. I'm still here."

He nodded.

"Look, you're right, the guy who hit my car was a moron, but I'm okay." He whistled to make JD look at him. "I'm okay, Newbie."

"Yeah," It came out choked.

"Look, I get why you're upset, I do, but I still don't understand why in the hell you were out on my balcony."

JD looked away from him and shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I was just..." He rubbed his face. "I couldn't be there for my dad. I mean maybe if we'd been closer he would have visited more often, and if he had been here when he had the heart attack I could have done something. It's stupid I know, but I can't help but wonder." He sighed. "Then we turned out to be the same blood type so when it was you, I could do something to help. I could make sure that Jack and Jenny didn't have to live without a dad, but you hate the fact that my blood is running through your veins."

"Oh wah wah, Clarissa," He said suddenly angry. "Stop being a pansy and get over it. You couldn't have done anything about your father and you damn well know it. And don't take the whole blood thing personally. No man in their right mind would ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, e-he-ver want blood from you. Your girly DNA does not mix well with the male chromosome."

JD flinched and Perry silently scolded himself. He was trying to help the kid, not drive him closer to the edge of whatever insanity cliff he was on.

"You're the closest thing to a male role model I've ever had in my life." JD said quietly. "I loved my dad, but he was never around and Dan was more set on torturing me than being there for me. It's ironic how a man that hates me has been there for me more than my own family who's supposed to love me." He shook his head. "It doesn't matter though. Jack and Jenny have their daddy." He stood up. Swaying he grabbed the arm of the couch. "I'm going to go throw up now."

Cox watched him go, not knowing what to say. His own father had been abusive and he'd done his best to push it away. JD's father had never laid a hand on him, but someone else had and his own father and brother had done nothing to stop it. He was starting to see JD's family life in a light. A light that made it seem very very ugly.

He listened to the kid retching from the bathroom. Maybe, just maybe there was more to JD than what everyone saw. Maybe there was something much darker, something JD tried to hide from everyone and maybe tonight that wall he had tried so hard to build and keep up, cracked under the pressure of alcohol. And maybe it was something very, very dangerous to the kid.

**Please Review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Have you missed me? Sorry it's taken so long. They were being stubborn, the bastards! Of course they are JD and Dr. Cox, can we expect anything else? All right, well thanks for your patience. Here's the next chapter.

**Chapter 5**

JD pried his eyes open. The light seemed to make something blow up in his head. It spread pain throughout his skull and involuntary groan escaped his lips. He brought a hand up to shield himself from the evil light. The pain dulled, but it wasn't going away completely anytime soon.

"Here." It seemed as though Perry's voice were coming from a bull horn that was just next to JD's ear. He grabbed the kids hand and dropped two pills in them. "Take these. They'll help."

JD popped them into his mouth and took the glass of water his mentor held out. He let his head fall back on the pillow. "I feel like someone shook my brain until it turned to goo."

Perry retook the seat he had been sitting in since four am. His leg was sore, his back was stiff, but he wasn't taking the chance that the kid did something stupid again. "Stop whining, Jessica; this isn't the first hangover you've had."

JD tilted his head. "What are you doing?"

Cox rubbed his face and sighed. "Dancing Swan Lake in a pretty little tutu. What does it look like I'm doing, Joanie?"

He pushed himself up into a sitting position. "No, I mean have you been there all night?"

"Most of the morning anyways. You didn't go to sleep till almost six." He raised an eyebrow. "How much of last night do you remember?"

JD tried to think. Everything after Cox went to bed was hazy. There seemed to be a fog, but it was hard, almost solid and he couldn't push past the wall. Finally he shook his head. "Just the hockey game. I grabbed the bottle off the shelf, and that's about it."

Cox sighed and wiped his mouth. "Look, Newbie, I already said this, but since you don't remember, I'll say it again. I am so really not good at this. That statement was made last night. This part is new. I may make fun of you, call you a girl's name, make some sarcastic comment, but it's just me. It's what I do, but we need to talk about something serious."

"Um, Dr. Cox, I really don't know what's going on."

He held up a hand. "I woke up in the middle of the night to find you standing on the ledge of my balcony."

JD stared at him confused, for a moment. Then a grin pulled at the corners of his lips. "Pshaw, yeah right. What are you pulling?"

Slowly he shook his head. "I'm not pulling anything, kid. You were standing on the ledge of my balcony ready to take a flying leap. You said it would be the ultimate eagle."

The smile fell from his lips as he gazed into his mentor's eyes. Cox was known for his sick jokes, but JD saw seriousness in his mentor's eyes. A worry that Cox reserved for only the trying of times.

"What are you talking about?" JD jerked himself out of bed, his hangover forgotten. "I'm not suicidal."

Cox looked up at him. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back. "I don't think you are. I do think that something's going on, and maybe it's been going on for a long time. I don't know when it started exactly, but I know it's been eating at you and something tipped it over the edge." He watched JD. The kid was standing his hands pressed against the dresser, his back to Perry. When the kid didn't say anything he continued.

"You try to cover it up with your jokes, and every so often you let a little bit of it slip out, but never much. You never cry. You rarely get angry. "

"I get angry," He said solemnly, his eyes still on the wooden top of the dresser.

"Barely," Cox scoffed. "Sure you snip at your friends or talk back to me, but you never get enraged, or depressed, or just freak out."

"What's the point?" He whirled on Perry. "What's the point of crying of or getting angry or depressed? It doesn't change anything! I could cry a million tears and it wouldn't bring my father back! It won't change what's happened in my past, and it won't change what will happen in my future! It is what is, Perry, and no matter how I feel or act about it, the situation isn't going to change!"

"Maybe not." He nodded. "But maybe it will stop you from teetering on the edge of balconies."

JD shook his head. "I don't need this." He grabbed his clothes off the floor and started getting dressed. "You know, I've wanted you to be there for me. I've tried to talk to you about things before. You tell me to grow up or get a man card. Everyone expects me to be strong and happy. I'm not supposed to have problems!" He jerked his pants on.

Perry pushed down the tightness in his chest. He hadn't realized how not only he, but everyone had neglected JD's feelings. Everything Newbie showed to the world was just superficial. The problems he told his friends about, the pain he felt inside. He played it off in jokes and no one ever took the time to look past it. Not even on the few occasions when JD tried to show them. He maybe tried to show his real emotions once or twice, but Perry realized that maybe no one took them seriously.

"But you do," Cox said calmly. "Everyone does."

"Look, this was a bad idea." He pulled his shirt over his head. "I'll have Carla come and check on you." He walked past his mentor.

"Of everything I thought you were," Cox called after him. "A coward wasn't one of them, but you've proved me wrong on that point!"

JD's steps came to an abrupt halt. "I'm not a coward."

"Then why are you walking away?" He knew the statement would make him stop. It would keep him in the apartment.

JD wasn't a coward, and they both knew it. When it came down to something real, to something true, JD would stand his ground. It was exactly what Perry was hoping for.

"Can't handle the truth?" Perry stood up and faced him. "Can't handle the memories, so you'd rather run away instead of facing your feelings? It's what your good at right?"

JD's fist tightened into balls. "Why do you care all of a sudden? Last night you were sickened by the fact that my blood is running through your veins and now all of a sudden you're worried about me?"

"Damn it, newbie, you almost fell to your death last night! Something is going on and you need to talk about it! If not with me than with Gandhi or Carla or Barbie, or anyone, but you need to get it out!" There he went shouting again. He had warned JD that it could happen. He took a deep breath and continued in a normal tone. "Look, you're in pain, newbie. A blind man could see that and you need help."

"I'm fine, Dr. Cox." He forced a smile on his face. "Really. I just apparently got a little too drunk last night."

"JD…" As much as it pained him Perry reached out and put his hands on the younger doctor's shoulders. "It's only going to get worse until you talk to someone about it. Whatever _it_ is."

JD had always wanted a comforting touch from his mentor, but somehow, now that he had it, under these circumstances, it felt wrong. He took a step back out of Perry's reach. "Look, Dr. Cox, just do me this one favor and leave it alone, all right?" Shaking his head, he turned and left the apartment.

Cox was tempted to say something smart, but instead just let the kid walk out the door. "Damn it," He muttered to himself.

An hour later he was lying on the couch, drinking a beer when Carla stormed through the front door, slamming it shut behind her. "What did you do?"

Cox sat up and set his beer on the table. "Nothing!"

"Nothing? JD calls me, says I need to come and take care of you. He sounded heartbroken!" She threw her purse on the table and cocked her hip. "He sounded like he'd been beaten down and if it's because of you, I swear I will make whatever pain you're going through now, seem like a little owie. You got that?"

"Carla," He rubbed his face and sighed. "The kid almost took a flying leap off my balcony last night."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. JD? You don't really expect me to believe that do you? Now you tell me what really happened!"

He sighed and rubbed his face. "It's true."

Her anger shifted to fear at the look on Dr. Cox's face. She tried to put weight to the words, but JD? She couldn't believe it. At least she didn't want to, but the look on his face was dead serious. Walking over she sat next to him on the edge of the couch. "He tried to commit suicide? I can't believe it. I mean he's JD."

Perry shook his head. "No, I don't think he was trying to kill himself, at least not intentionally." He shrugged. "The kid was three sheets to the wind. I don't think he even knew what he was doing."

Carla's anger swelled back up. "And you just let him walk out of here?" She slapped his arm. "Are you insane?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I don't exactly have the physical capability to chase after him!" He gestured to his leg. "Maybe, Newbie just needed some time to himself."

She grabbed her purse and pulled out her cell phone. "No, if something is wrong, than we need to find him, now. I'm calling Turk." Cox grabbed the phone out of her hand. "Hey!"

"Calling and telling the world is not the answer," He told her. "The kid doesn't need an intervention. He needs some time."

"I'm not telling the world," She snapped. "I'm telling his best friend! And what if JD tries something stupid again huh? What if he gets hurt? Then what? And you know with Turk being his best friend and all he just might know where JD went to be by himself."

Cox shook his head. "First of all, if you start talking about this, the world will know. Gandhi maybe the first, but you'll get around to calling other people because you are that worried. Normally it's not a bad thing, but this time, having the world looking for newbie could put him over the edge." Carla's eyes narrowed his way, but he ignored it. "Second, I don't think anyone knows where newbie went. The kid has a side he doesn't show to anyone. Not even your husband. Why? Because none of us have taken the time to see it. One thing the kid said was right. We all expect happy go lucky JD. We don't picture him as angry or upset or depressed, not really. I'm willing to bet he has a place that no one knows about."

Carla rubbed the palms of her hand and thought about what he said. She thought about all that JD had been through and how many times he actually showed his pain. "Do you think JD is really in trouble?"

He shrugged. "I don't think he's going to try and off himself." She glared at him. "But besides that, yeah I think the kids in trouble."

She looked at him with worried brown eyes. "So what do we do?"

He looked back at her with a mirrored face. "I don't know. I mean he's JD. He said it himself. We expect him to joke around and always be okay. We don't think about what would happen if he wasn't. He thinks that about us. The kid always worries about everyone else, and we don't worry about JD, because JD never does. He always acts like everything's okay, or at least everything will be okay in the end. We don't know him to do anything else."

"Okay," Carla nodded, understanding. "So if it were one of us he would try to help us, but apparently if it's about JD he's not so good at helping himself out."

Perry nodded. "Right, he keeps it pent up, not wanting it to show it to us."

"So he probably went somewhere to be alone," Perry said to her. "Except Newbie never wants to be alone. He always wants to be around someone."

"But now we don't know?" She threw up her hands in confusion. "I mean JD isn't acting like JD at all!"

Cox looked at her sadly. "Newbie hasn't been acting like Newbie for a while now. I just don't think any of us noticed."

**Please Review. Come on you know you want to. You don't want to be one of those anonymous readers who never have their voices heard! Put your fingers to the keyboard and write a review! Much thanks!**


End file.
